


Big Bang Burger's Big Expansion

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Gluttony, Lactation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weightgain, bbwweightgain, bellyexpansion, bellystuffing, blobweightgain, fat kink, fatgirl, fatgirlbelly, fatweightgain, feedee, feedeeweightgain, feeder, feederism, feederismfetish, foodstuffing, immobileweightgain, ssbbw, ssbbwbelly, ssbbwweightgain, stuffedbelly, stuffingandweightgain, stuffingfetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: First request of the 200 Watcher Special from Cookiedookiemookie on dA! Thanks again to Seatbelt-DA for being the artist that inspired the requester, to inspire ME to write this by drawing the amazing image this story is based off of! And allowing me to use the image when posting this work!
Relationships: Tae Takemi/Haru Okumura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Big Bang Burger's Big Expansion

**The following is a fetish fanfic featuring fatty fatties from Persona 5! All characters depicted are probably bigger than your average room, and also 18+!**

**Fetishes include: Blob sizes, force/tube feeding, lactation, weight gain**

**Also shoutouts to Seatbelt-DA for providing the piece that inspired this story and letting me use it as reference for you wonderful people to look at, which you can find[here!](https://www.deviantart.com/seatbelt-da/art/Okumura-Foods-Milkshake-Disposal-Tank-849227288)**

A few years ago, in an attempt to improve public image, Big Bang Burger initiated a new project in an attempt to reduce food waste. There were also reduced costs in handling food waste, but of course that's not the part that was advertised. Unbeknownst to Japan, the scarcity of the company's former heir, Haru Okumura, was no coincidence. She objected at first, but I suppose my involvement made her much more cooperative. The project was much more primitive back then, opting to use her as some kind of milkshake disposal tank, as the product was fairly unpopular at the time. But, after Haru had reached immobility, they started looking to the future. President Okumura contacted me as he had been using my normal appetite stimulants at the time, asking if I could develop a stronger one that also promotes lactation from female subjects in return for a generous payment and free meals for life. Hearing free food and a job as big as this, I jumped at the chance, not knowing what it was for. Until today, that is. I had been filled in that Big Bang Burger was using that medicine in order to make Haru their main source of milk, which has been advertised as "local and fresh, from the heart of Shibuya". Fresh was indeed right, as her milk was several times more refined than anything you could easily get your hands on thanks to their new diets. Those shakes have actually become very popular, and I often get them with the free meals every day. Of course, this has led to a majority of the populace (including myself) becoming overweight, but I won't make a fuss about all these new patients I'm getting. Plus, I'm actually enjoying how all this extra weight feels. My guinea pig seems to agree, too...Anyways, enough recollecting, Takemi. President Okumura asked you to come to the company's new underground "dairy farm" to test the "equipment and quality of product", so get your head in the game.

I clutch a shake in my meaty hand and sip on it a bit to help cool myself down, the thick creamy vanilla fluid going smoothly down my throat and filling up my gut. So glad they went with introducing this new 64 ounce size. The escorted cart ride here took a good while, considering this dull gray room with cameras is still as big as three football fields just to contain this one girl. I actually heard that some of her friends will be involved in the project too, maybe I'll need to check out those other branches when they get up to production...At first glance, I don't see anything wrong with Haru. Well, by her standards. By a normal person's standards, her size and consumption is quite monstrous. Even now, I can see the massive amounts of shake being pumped into her. Still, I'll at least walk around for a full body check and note any irregularities.

The absolute immensity of this girl can't be understated. She'd have a good chance flattening all of Yongen-Jaya if she could still move now that she was the size of a train platform. But, moving has been out of the question for a good while now. Going on to note each part of her body, I could see even her face was drowning in a thick roll of fat. Her feet and hands have sunken into the lard that ringed her useless limbs. Her breasts kept their shape, but with how much milk they've been pumping out, it'd be more appropriate to call them udders. Her globular asscheeks coupled with her thighs to form a bed that could easily fit 15 people. Lastly, her house of a stomach groaned and lurched forward with each audible gulp. I press a hand against the doughy mass, which elicits a response from her.

"Mmmmm...mmmm..."

So husky and strained, must be the first thing she's tried to say in a long while...

_BRRRRRrrrr..._

Ah, that must have been Haru's breast pump being shut off. Well, they did ask me to check the supply, so may as well get this over with. Taking off my socks and shoes. I begin the arduous task of climbing up her front. My hands and feet sink in, and I'm shuffling up as much as I could. She's so jiggly and soft to the touch, I'm afraid I'll get sucked in like a planet into a black hole if I stop moving. Ugh, so tiresome...Gotta get rid of my lab coat or I'm gonna be drenched as a pig by the time I get up there.

_RIIIIIP_

I'll just buy a new one later, this is...really getting tiresome. My heart is pounding against my chest and I'm wheezing like an asthmatic person as I reach the summit of Mount Haru. Reaching her breasts was made easier thanks to a thicker roll of fat right below them, and a breast had never looked so enticing before now. I plant my lips upon one, and begin sucking away.

"Mmmmm~"

Incredible! Ah, the taste is even richer than the shakes. I'm already feeling refreshed, but I should keep testing for a larger sample size. The milk rushes down my throat like a stream of water, and I can already tell that I'm going to need to buy more than just a new coat.

_RIIIIIP_

_POP_

Ah, there goes my shirt and belt, right on cue. I can feel my gut getting rounder and rounder as I drink from her more, caressing her udder gently. No wonder she's able to provide for a whole chain of fast food stores, there's just so much of this stuff!

_SNAP_

_RIIIIIP_

And there goes my bra and underwear. I'm surprised my body is metabolizing this so quickly, but the feeling of pound after pound added to my entire frame is so heavenly! There must be some kind of addictive additives they're adding to her diet, I'm usually much more composed than this. But what the hell, I just want more! Every last drop until I feel like I'm about to burst! And speaking of drops...it feels like my own breasts are starting to leak, too. I suppose this'll be useful for when I get out of here and want a drink, although it won't be anywhere near as good as this!

_GROAAAN_

Mmm, my poor tummy~ Oh well, it'll just need to keep digesting all this, because no way in hell am I slowing down. My own milk starts running down my body, between mine and Haru's folds, so wet and viscous! My breasts feel like they're getting filled up like a water balloon, stretching out rounder and tighter! My thighs were already my pride and joy, but now they're as wide as a person! They feel so heavy, like I could suffocate someone between the two of them! Mmmm, really, what the hell is in this? I'm like 700 pounds now, but I just want to keep sucking, and sucking, and sucking...

\-----

Watching from the camera feed on my laptop, I see that everything went as planned. Looks like inducting Doctor Takemi to become our newest unit became a success. I really was getting worried, opening a new branch without another unit would have been disastrous. Still, now I can breathe easy knowing she was so easily convinced. Maybe we'll come retrieve her in a month's time, when she'll be physically unable to talk back.


End file.
